halo:remnent
by weaver of stories97
Summary: A discovery of a lost planet sends spartans drugar and wrath to the grim planet of remnent
1. chapter 1

location:Classified O.N.I reseach facility.

Time 12:35am

Date:December 29 2557

p.


	2. 1

character info: james drako full black mark 6 armor and helmet energy blades under wrists

location:Classified O.N.I reseach facility.

Time 12:35am

Date:December 29 2557

professor kim sat a her work place typeing away at her data pad filling the forrunner construct with inforamation. her team and herself have been trying to crack the damn thing for months to no avail and now she was just trying to kill her time with pointless endeavors, when suddenly the forrunner cube opened up an a small orb of light slowly emerged, a hand of my shoulder made me look up and my co-worker dave "what did you do?

"N-nothing" she stammered" i was just playing solitude.

Dave only nodded and begain to walk toward the floating orb and when he touched it exploded. covering her eyes from the assaulting light she waited for her end but when it never came she slowly began to open her eyes, what she saw to her breath away in front of her was a star map about the size a large tv she only could look at it for a split second befor is starded moving and stoped a large asteroid and zoomed in with a bold red square with a dot in the middle, she suddenly relized that the asteriod on the map was the one that they were on, but before she could announce her observation the map began to move faster

than before than it stoped at a planet but the indicater was blinking and strange glyphs began to pop up around the planet.After moments of silence the room broke out into chaos as orders were given and herself and everyone around her began to rush around to decipher the information they were given

1 Month later

James awoke to a loud buzzing, sitting up he relized he fell asleep in his mark 6 armor again kicking his feet of the bed he bent over and retrieved his black helmet that mached his armor and turning it over to look into the dark red visor, a red version of himself stared back his eyes that he knew were blueish green and his short cut brown hair, after a seconds he became annoyed at the constant buzzing and pushed the alert on his wrist data pad and began to read the message

/Fire team rogue

report to debref for new mission detals asap /

sighing james closed the message and began his way to report it complaning that they just got back from an assassinate misson.

James and his brother in arms yuki stood infront of Commander palmer

"As you already know a month ago at team of eggheads in ONI found a forrunner star map and it showed them this" clicking a button on the table infront of her an picture on a planet with coordinates above it

"and with the coordinates that they found out that this planet should'nt exsist, And what i mean by that is according to our data where that planet is should be empty space, But after sending some recon drone in we discovered that there is in fact a planet there and best of all its inhabited by humans

" ma'am if i may" palmer waved a hand signaling Yuki to continue"if its inhabited by us then why are you sending in spartans"

"Glad you ask Yuki, according to the data that the drones collected" their tech is primitive compared to what we have they havent even broke their atmosphere. so pulling up the infinity near the planet would caused mass panic and no one whats that, And that is where you two come in, your orders are to infiltrate and blend, gather as much information as you can, Culture, holidays, Anything and everything

"When do we leave" james asked add

"immediately dismisded" palmer replied

both spartans saluted their commander and turn to leave and walk out of the debref room to begin their new assignment

ATHOR'S NOTE

and the first chapter is done hope you injoy and helpful critique needed and wanted hope you injoy peace


	3. some info for you

sorry it is taking so long for me to update my story Guys Somebody got injured at my work so I'm taking over their shift as well and as soon as I get home I passed out and this is been going on for past like 2 weeks but the guys supposed to come back tomorrow so I should start getting some of my story again I'm sorry guys


	4. some info for you (05-08 15:32:20)

sorry it is taking so long for me to update my story Guys Somebody got injured at my work so I'm taking over their shift as well and as soon as I get home I passed out and this is been going on for past like 2 weeks but the guys supposed to come back tomorrow so I should start getting some of my story again I'm sorry guys


	5. not so bad news

so as the title says I have some news for you as of now I am putting the story on hold because it seems like a lot of people have a problem with my grammar and I'm not going to say I'm good at it because I'm not so until further notice I will be taking classes to improve my writing and this does not discourage me from writing at all

I will continue thank you I'll be back as soon as possible


End file.
